Irrésistible Alchimie
by ma00333
Summary: Lucius est contraint d'aller passer quelque temps chez Harry. Mais la visite pourrait s'avérer beaucoup plus intéressante que prévue ... Cadeau pour Deponia, PWP, Harry/Lucius avec Harry dominant ...


**Hello !**

 **Je devais un petit cadeau à Deponia pour avoir posté la 100ème review sur Nous, ensemble ?, et chose promise chose due, voici enfin mon cadeau !**

 **Donc selon la volonté de Deponia, voici mon petit Lucius/Harry, avec un Harry dominant :)**

 **Je ne le cache pas, c'est plus un PWP qu'une OS ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais j'espère que ça plaira :D**

* * *

 **Irrésistible Alchimie**

Cela faisait deux ans qu'Harry Potter, Celui-qui-avait-vaincu, vivait aux Etats-Unis, dans la banlieue de Denver. Après sa victoire, il y avait eu le deuil, puis la reconstruction, et enfin, la célébration de la victoire. Ces trois-étapes avaient durées environ un an, après quoi, le trio d'or avait pris la décision de quitter l'Angleterre. Hermione s'était rendue en Australie pour retrouver ses parents, et après la découverte d'un frère aîné inconnu et disparu, elle s'était lancée à sa recherche. Ron l'avait bien sûr suivi, et ils étaient quelque part en Europe, près de l'arc méditerranéen. Ginny coulait des jours heureux avec Drago Malfoy, lui s'étant lancé dans une carrière d'architecture, et la rouquine brillant par ses performances chez les Harpies de Hollyhead. De son côté, Harry avait décidé de s'installer aux Etats-Unis, loin de sa célébrité.

Grâce à sa fortune, le brun à lunettes avait acquis une grande maison dans un paisible quartier résidentiel. La maison était sur deux étages, avec un immense jardin – Hermione lui avait offert un chien, un magnifique labrador, pour ne pas qu'il se sente trop seul – quatre chambres et même un sous-sol aménagé. Même si le jeune homme trouvait cette maison beaucoup trop grande pour lui tout seul, il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour celle-ci, et il espérait pouvoir y rester suffisamment longtemps pour y fonder une famille. En plus, quand Hermione et Ron auraient terminé leur quête, ses amis viendraient encore plus souvent lui rendre visite. Connaissant les Weasley et leur croissance exponentielle, la maison ne serait jamais trop grande pour tous les accueillir.

Harry s'était trouvé un poste d'instituteur à mi-temps, dans une école moldue, ce qui l'occupait tout en lui laissant le loisir de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il aimait sa vie en Amérique, il fréquentait majoritairement des moldus qui ne le connaissaient pas, sa vie était calme et paisible, et aucune menace magique de grande ampleur n'était annoncée. Enfin, tout allait bien, hormis le désert abyssal de sa vie sentimentale. Il sortait quelques fois, rencontrait des coups d'une nuit, mais jamais rien de concret ou de sérieux. Certains parents d'élèves le draguaient aussi quelques fois, mais ils étaient tous mariés, et ce n'était pas envisageable pour lui de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un de déjà pris. Il s'était même inscrit dans une agence matrimoniale, espérant rencontrer l'homme ou la femme de sa vie, mais il avait eu la malchance de tomber sur des rencards sorciers qui l'avaient littéralement fait fuir.

Bref, Harry était pris dans son quotidien, et même s'il attendait l'amour de sa vie, tout était paisible pour lui.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une lettre de Ginny. Ils ne s'étaient jamais remis ensemble après la guerre, la rouquine ayant succombée au charme de Drago Malfoy entre-temps, et Harry la considérant comme une petite sœur. Ils s'envoyaient régulièrement des lettres, et la jeune femme lui rendait visite à chaque fois qu'elle avait un match aux Etats-Unis, ayant même sa chambre attitrée.

Cette lettre-là, il la reçue à la fin du mois de septembre, alors qu'il jouait avec Benz – son labrador – à la baballe. Il laissa son chien aller chercher sa balle entre les arbustes du jardin, et ouvrit avec impatience la lettre. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça : que Ginny lui annonce son mariage, ou une grossesse, une prochaine visite, une promotion, un accident, n'importe quoi, mais pas ça. La rouquine l'implorait presque de lui accorder cette faveur, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'était pas sûr d'accepter.

Ginny avait tout pour être heureuse, mais elle était confrontée à un léger problème : son beau-père. Si Lucius et Narcissa, après avoir changé de camp avant la bataille finale, avaient divorcé et même accepté le couple formé par Ginny et Drago, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. Narcissa était retournée vivre avec sa sœur pour l'aider à élever son petit-fils, alors que Lucius avait été contraint de céder tous ses biens – officiellement, c'était un acte de pure générosité – pour redorer son blason. Il se retrouvait donc à vivre chez son fils et sa compagne, et même s'il était irréprochable, la rouquine n'en pouvait plus de vivre sous le même toit que son beau-père. Selon elle, il faisait une dépression, parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune activité professionnelle, plus de fortune, et qu'il enchainait les conquêtes – ce qui était vraiment dérangeant pour le jeune couple. Drago se refusait à tenir tête à son père en lui demandant de partir, il ne voulait pas non plus l'envoyer à l'hôpital, alors c'était à Ginny de trouver une solution pour se débarrasser de son dérangeant beau-père.

Et la solution était toute trouvée : pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer changer d'air aux Etats-Unis ? Et en plus, Harry y était déjà, Drago n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter qu'il soit sans surveillance. Oui, tout était parfait. A l'exception du fait que le brun n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir Lucius Malfoy chez lui. Il décida de ne pas répondre à la lettre et d'attendre quelques jours pour prendre sa décision.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Cependant, il reçut deux heures plus tard une autre lettre, de Drago, qui le suppliait d'accepter d'héberger son père pour une durée indéterminée. Le blond lui promettait milles reconnaissances s'il acceptait, et il n'hésitait pas à entrer dans les détails pour lui expliquer qu'il sauverait la vie sexuelle du couple et permettrait peut-être même de favoriser la conception d'un futur héritier Malfoy. Cette lettre amusa beaucoup Harry – et le dégouta un peu aussi, il n'avait pas besoin de tous ces détails – mais il décida quand même de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

Finalement, il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion d'y réfléchir : en deux jours, il avait reçu au moins une lettre de chaque membre de la famille Weasley, le suppliant de mettre fin à la torture qu'exerçait Ginny pour les convaincre de convaincre Harry d'accepter, et même Hermione plaida en faveur de sa belle-sœur. Mais ce qui fit céder Harry fut la dernière lettre qu'il reçut :

« _Monsieur Potter,_

 _Je vous prie de refuser sans attendre la proposition de ma belle-fille et de mon fils._

 _Cordialement._

 _Lucius Malfoy_ »

Simple, court, mais surtout hilarant pour l'Elu. Ainsi donc, Lucius Malfoy ne voulait absolument pas venir chez lui ? Soit, autant s'amuser un peu, sa décision était prise : il écrivit immédiatement à Ginny pour lui dire qu'il acceptait de recevoir Lord Malfoy – et qu'elle lui revaudrait bien ça !

Le mois d'Octobre commença doucement, dans la douce chaleur de la fin de l'été. Denver avait un climat très chaud jusqu'en Novembre, puis très froid jusqu'en Mars, et Harry appréciait. Lucius devait arriver le lendemain, et le brun avait appliqué les conseils de sa meilleure amie : préparer une chambre avec salle de bain pour son invité, établi des règles aussi bien pour lui que son invité, et rempli son frigo en conséquence. Tout était prêt pour accueillir le célèbre Lucius Malfoy.

Il était prévu que Lucius prenne l'avion, ce qui était une grande première. En fait, Ginny avait pensé que le long voyage le fatiguerait et qu'il serait – certes, il serait très irritable et de mauvaise humeur – plus facile à gérer pour Harry.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que le brun était bien décidé à embêter l'aîné. C'est pourquoi il débarqua à l'aéroport de Denver avec une immense pancarte « Lucius Malfoy », écrit en rose avec des petits cœurs. Lorsque l'homme blond l'aperçu, il se cacha le visage, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, et prit la direction contraire à la pancarte, mais Harry le rattrapa :

\- Lucius Malfoy ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

\- Surement plus que moi Potter. Bon, pouvons-nous transplaner maintenant, je suis fatigué.

\- Transplaner ? Malheureusement, non. Je suis venu en voiture. Et il est hors de question que vous dormiez, nous sommes en milieu de journée, il faut que vous preniez le rythme du décalage horaire. Donnez-moi votre valise …

Le Lord protesta, mais finit par laisser le jeune homme porter ses bagages. Si ça lui faisait plaisir. Le trajet se déroula dans le calme le plus total, et ils arrivèrent chez le Survivant. Lucius ne pu s'empêcher de siffler :

\- Jolie maison Potter, pas aussi grande que mon manoir …

\- Votre ancien manoir. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter.

Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son labrador très –trop- affectueux arriva à pleine vitesse et sauta sur le visiteur, avant de lui baver sur le visage à gros coups de langue. Chose qui fit exploser de rire le jeune homme, alors que le blond se débattait sous la bête en protestant :

\- Potter ! Retirez-moi cette chose ! Et arrêtez de rire !

Harry appela son chien et aida l'homme à se relever, toujours pris d'un fou rire :

\- Je suis désolé, Benz est très affectueux … D'ailleurs, il n'a pas le droit de dormir dans les chambres, ne le laissez surtout pas faire s'il tente de le faire !

L'homme regarda l'animal avec méfiance, alors que le labrador remuait énergiquement la queue tout en bavant sur la moquette, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Potter. Le Survivant lui fit faire le tour de la demeure et le laissa s'installer.

Après une heure, il alla frapper à la porte de son invité, et proposa :

\- Ici, il est l'heure de déjeuner, vous venez ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim Potter.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Maugréant dans sa barbe, Lucius n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre Harry. Ils prirent la voiture, et allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant à Denver. En même temps, Harry faisait les guides touristiques, montrant les principaux monuments ou expliquant l'histoire de tel ou tel lieux. Ils déjeunèrent en silence dans un modeste restaurant du centre, et rentrèrent sans cérémonie.

Une fois à la maison, Lucius se retira dans sa chambre, et Harry ne l'aperçu plus jusqu'au lendemain. Ça lui ferait un peu de compagnie, qu'ils avaient fit, tu parles ! Pensa Harry, très agacé par le comportement impoli de son invité.

Comme tous les matins, Harry se leva aux aurores et il partit courir avec Benz. C'était un rituel quotidien auquel il ne pouvait échapper, sous peine d'être rappelé à l'ordre par le labrador, hormis les jours de pluies parce Benz avait peur de l'orage. Même une fois, le Survivant avait été contraint d'aller courir alors qu'il y avait bien dix centimètres de neige. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, parce que c'était la salle activité physique qu'il avait, et ça lui permettait de s'entretenir un peu.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il était torse nu et dégoulinant de sueur, et il manqua de sortir sa baguette quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lucius dans sa cuisine. Le sorcier fut aussi surpris que lui, ce qu'il manifesta en reculant brusquement et en écarquillant les yeux. Rangeant sa baguette, le jeune homme se dirigea vers son frigo :

\- Vous m'avez fait peur … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez déjeuner ?

Il sortit des œufs, du bacon, du lait et du jus de fruit, et face à l'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur, il se tourna vers lui. Il fut surpris de constater que Lucius Malfoy était en train de le mater sans retenue, son regard parcourant son torse, ses abdos sculptés, ses fesses et ses cuisses musclés. Merlin, Malfoy le dévorait du regard ! Un brin amusé, il s'appuya contre le frigo et demanda :

\- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait le voyage, cette cohabitation pourrait s'avérer bien plus intéressante que je ne le pensais …

Répondit pour lui-même l'homme blond, avant de hausser les épaules :

\- Peu importe, tant qu'il y a du café bien fort …

Harry prépara un petit-déjeuner traditionnel, avec des œufs à la coque, du bacon grillé et autres mets, avant de s'installer à table avec son colocataire provisoire. Bien sûr, il avait enfilé un sweat pendant que sa magie s'occupait des toasts. Mais cela ne sembla qu'amuser un peu plus son aîné, qui demanda :

\- Êtes-vous mal à l'aise, que vous mettiez ainsi un haut pour couvrir votre corps ?

\- Non. Les règles de politesses exigent que j'ai une tenue décente en présence d'un invité.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez les règles de politesse aussi bien …

Harry aurait pu prendre cette remarque mal, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de justifier :

\- Hermione m'a obligé à lire un livre sur les règles de bienséance. Elle dit que ça peut toujours servir …

\- Pas toujours …

Marmonna dans sa barbe Lucius, ce que le brun n'entendit pas. Ils déjeunèrent, et Lucius se retira de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Après s'être préparé, Harry alla frapper à la porte de l'aîné. Il n'entendit pas de réponse, et insista en frappant de nouveau à la porte. Face à l'absence de réponses, le brun ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il se retrouva face à un spectacle qui le fit rougir de la tête aux pieds : Lucius Malfoy était à quatre pattes sur son lit, un jouet écartant érotiquement ses fesses, et se masturbant en même temps. Le blond poussa un fort gémissement et éjacula sur les draps, alors qu'Harry claquait la porte en ressortant. Si l'aîné ne l'avait pas remarqué quand il était entré dans sa chambre, il l'avait très bien entendu en ressortir. Harry ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Lucius Malfoy se donnait du plaisir avec des jouets, et _il avait jouit sur ses draps_.

Pris d'une bouffée de chaleur qui partait de son bas ventre, le Survivant retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre une autre douche. Froide. Tout en se frottant, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'étrange spectacle qu'il avait vu : Malfoy avait vraiment des fesses bandantes, et malgré son âge, il était vraiment bien foutu. Très bien même, surtout lorsqu'il repensa à la belle érection qu'il avait. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur un autre sujet : est-ce qu'il avait pensé à lui en se donnant du plaisir ? Avait-il imaginé que c'était Harry derrière lui, qui le prenait avec vigueur ? Était-ce la vision du brun torse nu et collant de sueur qui avait à ce point excité le blond ? Harry finit par sortir de la douche. C'était stupide de penser à ça, Lucius ne devait pas penser à lui.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il tomba sur Lucius qui visiblement l'attendait, et il ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fard. Amusé, le blond dit :

\- Je vous prierai de ne pas rentrer dans ma chambre sans que je ne vous y invite à l'avenir. À moins que la vision ne vous plaise ?

\- Je … non … pas que … Hum, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien. À moins que … vous n'ayez une proposition ?

Rajouta-t-il, un peu aguicheur, ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise le brun. Lucius Malfoy se foutait de sa gueule, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Reprenant de l'assurance, il répondit :

\- Très bien, restez ici, ça tombe bien, j'ai rendez-vous avec un ami. Je ne devrai pas rentrer trop tard. Nous sortirons peut-être ce soir, donc soyez prêt.

L'Elu partit la tête haute. Malfoy voulait jouer les allumeurs ? Ok, pas de soucis. Mais il allait le payer cher, surtout quand Harry le soumettrait. Hors de question que ce sale blondinet n'ait le dessus sur lui ou qu'il s'avoue vaincu.

Il passa l'après-midi à réfléchir à une revanche – bien sûr, il n'avait rendez-vous avec personne, mais Lucius n'avait pas besoin de le savoir – et il décida que ce pourrait être amusant de sortir ce soir. Il pourrait l'emmener en boite. C'était le terrain de chasse du Survivant, il maîtrisait l'environnement, et il serait parfaitement à l'aise. Ce serait parfait pour traquer sa prochaine proie : Lucius.

Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Lucius parfaitement prêt à sortir lorsqu'il rentra. Le brun annonça :

\- Nous allons diner, et puis nous sortirons en boite. Sauf si vous êtes trop fatigué ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Boite sorcière ou moldue ?

\- Moldue, la majorité des sorciers du coin sont des familles. Donc pas de transplanage.

Ils dinèrent un plat de spaghetti, une spécialité d'Harry, et partirent. Bon, Harry devait vraiment avouer que Lucius était pas mal. Tout en noir, sa chemise mettait vraiment en valeur son torse, et ses longs cheveux donnaient envie de s'y agripper pendant une baise intense et torride.

Dans la boite de nuit, tout le monde salua Harry, parce qu'il était un habitué et que tout le monde le connaissait. Et puis, il y avait certain de ses amants aussi. Vu les regards que lui lançait Lucius, la soirée s'annonçait très bonne. Dans tous les cas, soit il rentrait avec Lucius, soit il rentrait avec un amant, donc il gagnait dans tous les cas.

De son côté, le blond profitait de chaque instant pour mater sans discrétion l'Elu. Il était beaucoup mieux foutu que ce qu'il aurait pensé, et la façon dont il s'était habillé pour sortir était très excitant. Potter savait se mettre en avant des ses vêtements moulant, et Lucius songea que ce voyage n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée. Baiser avec Potter, c'était son objectif. Et une fois qu'il aurait réussi, recommencer encore et encore, c'était son objectif suivant. Quoique, vu les regards brulant que lui lançait le brun, c'était déjà dans la poche. Certes, il n'avait pas fait exprès de se faire surprendre en plein plaisir en solitaire, mais ça avait semblé bien plaire au jeune gryffondor. Alors autant en profiter.

Cependant, Malfoy apprécia un peu moins quand il vit à quel point le jeune Potter avait du succès auprès de tous les sexes. Sur la piste de danse, se déhanchant de manière sexy, l'Elu était entouré et collé de toutes parts, et il semblait réceptif à ces corps autour de lui. Mécontent, Lucius se leva du bar. Potter voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, le jeu commençait. Le Malfoy se tint à distance mais entra sur la piste de danse et commença à se déhancher d'une façon tentatrice. Très vite, il fut entouré par une jeune fille blonde et deux beaux hommes. Nonchalamment, il lança un coup d'œil à Potter et remarqua que le jeune homme le surveillait du regard, visiblement mécontent.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure sans visible réaction de son hôte, Lucius décida de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin. Si le brun le voulait, il allait devoir le montrer et prendre les choses en main. Il se colla au beau brun d'une trentaine d'année et commença à danser contre lui. L'homme contre lui était très sexy et bandant, et il le laissa le tripoter. Il n'était pas farouche. Si Potter ne voulait pas s'occuper de lui, il trouverait très bien quelqu'un d'autre qui lui donnerait ce dont il avait besoin pour ce soir.

Lucius s'était senti libéré après son divorce. Il pouvait enfin vivre son homosexualité librement, et surtout, il s'était découvert une passion pour le sexe. Sa belle-fille et son fils pensaient qu'il faisait une dépression, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il aimait le sexe, beaucoup, et prendre du bon temps, rien d'autre. Et il ne voyait absolument pas où était le mal à se faire plaisir.

Finalement, alors qu'il était en plein échange de salive avec le beau brun trentenaire, Lucius fut tiré en arrière. Il se retrouva face à un Harry furieux qui lui cria par-dessus la musique :

\- On rentre maintenant, j'en ai marre !

Satisfait, le blond le suivit à l'extérieur de la boite, mais il fut complétement pris au dépourvu lorsque le brun le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec fougue, serrant son corps contre le sien. Lorsque le Survivant se recula, le Malfoy fut encore plus surpris de le voir avec un petit sourire amusé :

\- Maintenant, le jeu a assez duré. On rentre, et je vais te baiser Lucius, je vais te prendre dans mon lit, et tu vas crier que tu aimes ça …

Tout en disant ça, il avait glissé sa main sur l'entrejambe de l'aîné, et il sourit de plus belle en constatant que ses mots le faisaient bander. Ho oui, ce petit Gryffondor l'avait bien eu, il s'était bien joué de lui, mais la délivrance n'en serait que meilleure. Sans attendre, Harry les fit transplaner directement dans sa chambre, mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Lucius d'admirer la décoration que déjà il l'embrassait en le plaquant dans son lit. Prit de passion, le blond lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur, et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, il fit mine de le provoquer :

\- Je serai surpris de voir ce qu'un gamin comme toi peut bien me faire …

Il fut cloué au lit par un coup de bassin violent, faisant se frotter leurs deux érections à travers leurs pantalons, et il gémit fort. Merlin, Potter savait y faire.

Sans en démordre, le brun ouvrit sa braguette et fit glisser son pantalon noir. Lucius avait vraiment des jambes longues et fines, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme. Mais son intérêt ne se portait pas sur ça : se mordillant la lèvre, il fixa quelques instants l'érection visible dans le caleçon de l'aîné. Il aimait admirer les hommes qui bandait pour lui, c'était toujours quelque chose qui l'excitait. Il finit par se reprendre, ne voulant pas laisser l'avantage au Malfoy, et il retira son propre pantalon. Cognant violemment leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, il ordonna dans un souffle rauque :

\- Prenez-moi en bouche.

Il s'attendait à des protestations, mais il n'en fut rien. Avec un sourire machiavélique, Lucius inversa leur position pour le dominer. Le vouvoiement l'avait encore plus excité. Il retira immédiatement le caleçon du gryffondore, et apprécia la taille de l'objet de ses désirs. Il avait envie de torturer un peu le jeune homme, mais il était tellement impatient qu'il ne voulait plus attendre. Depuis le matin, lorsqu'il l'avait vu torse nu, il avait envie de lui. C'était quelque chose de puissant, qui le prenait au ventre, et il savait que tant qu'il n'avait pas assouvi son désir pour sa proie, rien ne le rassasierait. Il n'hésita pas et prit le pénis en bouche. Potter avait bon goût, c'était un délice de le déguster. Tout en le suçant, il songea à plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque son amant l'avait surpris en pleine séance solitaire. Encore une chose qui l'excitait : l'idée que s'être fait surprendre avait provoqué ce qui se passait en ce moment. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan en constatant que le jeune Potter gémissait à peine, comme si sa caresse buccale ne lui faisait que peu d'effet. Il fronça les sourcils, et lança un regard à l'homme sous lui. Harry le fixait, comme s'il attendait qu'enfin Lucius lui donne du plaisir, avec un air narquois qui énerva instantanément l'aîné. Avec rage, il aspira encore plus fort le sexe entre ses lèvres, le prenant en gorge profonde, tout en jouant avec ses bourses d'une main taquine. Même si son amant n'émit pas forcément de bruit signifiant qu'il appréciait le traitement, il remarqua facilement son souffle s'accélérer, sans oublier la raideur du membre palpitant dans sa bouche. Oui, ça marchait, il était doué.

Après quelques va-et-vient profond, le brun agrippa sa longue chevelure blonde et le tira vers lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, et Harry en profita pour caresser le torse pâle et imberbe de son amant. Il en avait déjà eu un aperçu, mais Lucius était vraiment très bien sculpté, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Soudain, cette peau si parfait et lisse lui donna envie, et sans hésiter, il planta ses dents dans son épaule. Le Malfoy grogna, un peu de surprise et un peu de douleur, mais il finit par se laisser aller alors que les doigts de son jeune amant exploraient ses fesses. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le gryffondore savait y faire. Satisfait, Harry constata qu'il avait laissé une belle trace de morsure. Lucius ne l'oublierait pas, il était à lui, tant qu'il le voudrait. De nouveau, il saisit la peau de son amant entre ses lèvres, mais cette fois, il s'appliqua à lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Peut-être était-ce son côté animal, mais il aimait bien marquer ses amants, comme s'ils étaient à lui, et la peau si blanche de Lucius était un terrible appel à être marquée. Tout en le faisant soupirer, il entreprit d'explorer encore plus ses fesses.

Sans même avoir besoin de regarder sa table de chevet, il saisit le tube de lubrifiant et en enduit ses doigts. Le jeune Potter n'avait pas envie d'attendre, il était presque pressé par ce besoin essentiel de prendre Lucius. Merlin, ce que c'était jouissif de se souvenir toutes les fois où le blond l'avait pris de haut, et combien il était à sa merci à présent !

Alors que Lucius s'accrochait à son cou, le laissant maître de la situation, le quadragénaire sentit deux doigts inquisiteurs dans ses entrailles. Il souffla et ondula un peu du bassin pour accentuer la sensation. Merlin, Potter n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, il savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'agrippa un peu plus à lui, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Lucius avait envie de protester, de tenir un peu tête au lion, mais plus maintenant. C'était trop bon de céder et de se laisser aller.

Soudain, le brun le retourna pour qu'il soit à quatre pattes et il se pencha sur son oreille, menaçant :

\- Je t'interdis de jouir tant que je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui imposait de telles règles, mais Lucius en frissonna de tout son être. Il était plutôt du genre à se rebeller, alors il tenta le diable :

\- Sinon quoi ?

Il sentit un coup sur sa fesse, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le brun entra en lui jusqu'à la garde. Le blond poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, s'agrippant à la tête du lit tout en creusant le dos pour mieux accueillir son hôte. Figé en lui, le gryffondore grogna :

\- Sinon j'arrête tout et je te lance un sort pour que tu ne puisses pas te soulager.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint, ce fut un coup de hanche de l'aîné, marquant le début de sa frénésie. Même s'il aurait préféré se contenir, le blond le rendrait complétement fou, comme s'il était en manque. Il lui donnait de fort et profond coup de boutoir, se délectant de chaque gémissement qui s'échappait de la bouche de son soumis. C'était si bon d'être en lui, de le possédait et même de le contrôler, rien n'était plus exquis. Il accéléra la cadence, et sans que le blond ne s'y attende, stoppa tout. Sans lui demander son avis, il le fit basculer sur le dos, et le reprit immédiatement. Il voulait voir son visage pour s'assurer qu'il ne jouirait pas tant qu'il ne l'y aurait pas autorisé. Le blond sembla apprécier la nouvelle position, et il remonta de lui-même ses jambes sur les épaules de son amant.

Se sentant venir, Harry accéléra de nouveau le rythme, allant et venant avec force sur l'aîné, et enfin, il fut parcouru d'un éclair de plaisir. Son éjaculation sembla ne jamais finir, et lorsqu'il se retira, il remarqua avec fierté que son sperme coulait des fesses de son amant. Encore une fois, il venait de le marquer. Lucius était à lui. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait à bout, son érection douloureuse contre le ventre d'Harry et les doigts toujours crispés sur les draps. L'homme allongé sous lui était beau, presque comme un dieu, et ça lui plaisait. Il en avait eu, des hommes magnifiques dans son lit, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir à en soumettre un. Peut-être était-ce à cause de leur passé commun, peu importe, ça restait une des meilleures expériences de sa vie. Le brun se pencha sur ce corps tendu, et chuchota :

\- Malfoy, supplie-moi de t'autoriser à jouir …

C'était comme si le jeune sorcier avait un vrai pouvoir sur lui. Comme si le simple fait qu'il lui interdisse d'atteindre l'orgasme l'en empêchait réellement, ce qui était stupide. Lucius ne voulait pas le supplier, alors il lui lança un regard noir :

\- Dans vos rêves, Potter !

Le blond amorça un mouvement pour se soulager tout seul, mais le gryffondore l'en empêcha en lui attrapant les mains. Plaqué ainsi contre le matelas, Lucius ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le sourire narquois de son amant ne lui échappa pas, et il céda en seulement quelques secondes, repassant du vouvoiement au tutoiement :

\- Par pitié Potter, laisses-moi être libéré …

L'air conquérant, le brun se pencha sur lui pour lui arracher un simple baiser, avant de souffler simplement :

\- Alors jouis fort pour moi Lucius …

Et comme s'il n'avait absolument aucune maîtrise de son corps et que Potter en était le vrai maître, le Malfoy jouit entre leur deux corps, tâchant les draps et leurs corps de sa semence. Un ouragan le traversa tellement la libération qu'il ressentit était forte. Après de longues secondes de silence et d'immobilité, le sexe du blond arrêta de déverser le plaisir ressentit.

Doucement, Harry roula sur le côté, et sans laisser le temps à Lucius de protester, il le prit dans ses bras. Jamais l'aîné n'avait été aussi chamboulé, même après une partie de jambe en l'air, et il ne comprenait plus rien. Ce qui s'était passé était irréel et incroyable. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il finit par se blottir contre le torse du jeune homme, tout en maugréant :

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer Potter ?

\- Rien. Tu vas juste envoyer une lettre à Drago et Ginny, pour prolonger ton séjour ici.

Ce n'était ni une demande ni une exigence. De simples faits, et pourtant, cela fit sourire Lucius. Le brun avait raison, et cette fois, le blond ne le contredirait pas. Il aurait d'autres occasions de lui résister et de le provoquer. Foi de Malfoy, après une baise comme celle-ci, il n'était pas prêt d'aller où que ce soit.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce PWP - d'ailleurs, c'est mon tout premier :D**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)**

 **Je vous retrouve très vite sur d'autres histoires, comme les 7 péchés, les 7 vertus ou Nous, ensemble ? !**


End file.
